A Leap of Faith
by Thegirlwhoneverforgot
Summary: The things Sherlock feels when he sees John step out of the cab and a potential sniper trained on him more than derailed Sherlock. In fact, the whole building beneath him just kinda disappeared as he took a step off the roof. RBF AU.


A Fatal Leap of Faith

He felt his heart trying to pound out of his chest. Relief should have invaded him at the thought of his greatest nemesis' death, but no. The fear continued to build. The very idea that more death was to come shook him to the core. To lose his one and only friend… no. He just couldn't. Finally, he couldn't feel anymore. The pain and fear was so great it overwhelmed him. His fingers stopped shaking. He was numb.

He turned around, away from the body to look out over the city. Snipers. Where were they? He had to stop them. Run them down. Kill them if necessary. _Save them._ _Save him._ He saw John step out of a cab down below, phone to his ear. With numb fingers he pulled out his own phone and held it to his ear. He closed his eyes. To see him, it hurt more. There was nothing but something he could do. He opened his eyes again but everything was a haze. Now, he was blind.

"Sherlock?" John's voice echoed in his ear. "Sherlock, you okay?"

"Turn around and walk back the way you came," Sherlock strained, his voice urgent.

"No, I'm coming in," John insisted, walking towards the building.

"Just do as I ask!" Sherlock hissed. John stopped. "Please." John turned around and started walking back. "Stop there!" John was starting to get irritated.

"Sherlock…"

"Okay. Look up. I'm on the rooftop." John slowly turned and looked up.

"Oh God." The two looked at each other from high and low. Suddenly distance was everything to Sherlock. It ends lives. It saves them. It will save John's.

"I… I can't come down," he breathed, "So we'll just have to do it like this."

"What's going on?"

"An apology." Silence. The haze intensified in his eyes, but he stared at the blurred figure below. "It's all true," he continued, "Everything they said about me. I invented Moriarty." He looked back to only see red.

"Why are you saying this?"

"I'm a fake." It could not hurt. It couldn't. _Save them. Save him._

"Sherlock…"

"The newspapers were right all along. I want you to tell Lestrade. I want you to tell Mrs. Hudson and Molly. In fact tell anyone who will listen… I created Moriarty for my own purpose." He could hear John's heavy breathing.

"All right, stop it now," he said, walking to the building again.

"No. Stay excactly where you are. Don't move. Just keep your eyes fixed on me. Please, will you do that for me?"

"Do what?"

"This phone call…"he trailed, "It's my note. It's what people do don't they? Leave a note."

"Leave a note when?..."

"John…" he breathed. "You always were my only friend." Silence. "You made me human." Still quiet. "Goodbye John." And then his voice seized up. He could no longer speak. He ended the call with a quick click of a button and tossed the phone aside. He had lost his voice. He could not speak. He was mute.

"SHERLOCK!" The cry of John reached his ears. _Oh dear God,_ he thought to himself. The wind in his ear began to die down. He then everything was silent. It was a still quiet moment. _Save them. Save him._ A tear leaked from his eye and fell off from over the side of the building. 1 second. 2 seconds. 3 seconds. 4 seconds. Gone. _One step._ All will be over. He'll be saved. Like faith. The firm cement underneath his shoe then… nothing. He couldn't not feel the air around him. He could not see the ground rushing towards him. He could not hear the wind fly past him. He could not say a word but only the thing that echoed in his mind.

 _I believe._ _Save him._ 1 second. 2 seconds. 3 seconds. 4 seconds. And…

Every sense came bursting back as he hit the pavement. He could see. The sudden color of sharp then blurring detail around him. He could feel. The wet pavement underneath him. The pain throughout him. He could hear. The voices and the cries.

" _He's my friend."_

He could speak.

" _John…"_

He could hear John hushing him. Saying it was going to be okay. They both knew it wasn't. A great man had fallen. Brought down by lies.

" _John…"_

He could see the grey sky and the small snowflakes that fell slowly to the ground. Snowflakes. He could feel he was going. His senses were dulling all at once. Dimmer and dimmer and dimmer. He was scared.

 _He's saved._ He had made his greatest leap of faith. He had fallen. But knowing John was safe, he was soaring higher than London, and beyond the skies.

" _Safe…"_

And the greatest detective was no more.

 **This is obviously a death fic. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Thegirlwhoneverforgot**


End file.
